House O'Reilly
by GBPO1
Summary: This book is based upon a Game of thrones, ASOIF and the Telltale series. which follows the small northern house of House O'Reilly. House O'Reilly are in troubling times, with new key characters spread out across Westeros, and different POV chapters, follow the journey to find out if House O'Reilly will fall or rise? please review and let me know if you would like to read more :)
1. Jonelle I

Jonelle

The air was cold and crisp, and as the sun come up over Westport, Jonelle laid wide awake going over the message that was delivered by the raven in the dark of night. _Please let my husband and son come back to us_ she prayed. She prayed to the seven, all morning till her knees were sore _._ The message was short and left Jonelle needing answers. Her Husband Ragheallach, Lord of Westport took their son William and three quarters of their household guard to the Twins for Edmure Tully's wedding to one of the Frey girls. House O'Reilly is a small noble house who have served as bannermen to the Starks for centuries, situated in the Rills, besides the Saltspear River, south west of Torrehen's Square house to the Tallhart family. The news had reached Westport that King Robb and Lady Catlyn Stark had been slaughtered by Lord Frey. Leaving Sansa Stark the heir to Winterfell, the message was signed Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, and Warden of the North. _Roose Bolton survived, it must mean there are survivors_ she kept telling herself. Before leaving her chamber and making her way to the council room Lady Jonelle brushed her long Auburn hair and dressed into a green and yellow silk dress, which represented the house colours of house O'Reilly. She had walked through these halls every day, they looked the same as usual the drapes hung from the walls emblazoned with the O'Reilly sigil, a black stallion, upon a green and yellow field, the sigil symbolises the family words 'with fortitude and prudence' the stallion being both strong and cautious. But never had the halls felt so cold, the sound of steel was no longer ringing from the training yard, and the smell of plump Pete's fresh breads were non-existent . Jonelle stepped into the council chamber to find Maester Dixon and Ser. Jeremy O'Reilly waiting upon her arrival. Maester Dixon is an elderly man with more hair on his chin than his head, he's been in service to Westport for over sixty years, and raised Ragheallach from an infant by himself. Ragheallach was the only son of Connor and Merida O'Reilly, Connor O'Reilly and Merida were sailing to Bear Island when the ironmen raided their ship just of the Shrills. The ironmen murdered Connor, tossed overboard all the crew and took Merida captive who was heavily pregnant with Ragheallach, Merida was soon returned to Westport after their terms were met, however she soon died weeks later when giving birth to Ragheallach. The Castellan Ser. Jeremy O'Reilly is Ragheallach's uncle. He stood as Jonelle entered the room, he was wearing a moss green leather tunic and a yellow belt, and his hair was as silver as a Targaryen's and as long as Jonelle's, he was nearly as old as Maester Dixon, and had not fathered no children, "My Lady, take a seat, we have troubling news" he said. Jonelle proceeded to walk towards the table where she took her seat, Ser. Jeremy grabbed her hand "Three of our men returned today. There was no other survivors my Lady". Jonelle pushed the table away and stood up in anger she screamed "I don't believe it Ragheallach would have never let no harm come to William". _He would never._

She grabbed Ser. Jeremy's hand "what happened. Did they see my husband and son die with their own eyes" she asked desperately. "They said that they were all drinking in a pavilion outside the twins, when it went up in flames Lord O'Reilly was trapped inside, they said they managed to get out with William but the Frey's were all armoured and equipped , they had the advantage and he was rode down on horseback". Jonelle sobbed into the sleeves of her gown. Maester Dixon had not spoken a word, his eyes were puffy and his skin the colour of milk of the poppy. Jonelle looked at Maester Dixon with her deep green eyes "The Lannister's did this. I can bet my life on it" she turned furious her face had turned red and spit was flying out her mouth "Firstly they take Miranda, and now my husband and first born" she collected herself and continued to say "Maester send a raven to Lord Bolton, we will give him all the troops we can spare". "I'm afraid Roose Bolton is a traitor my Lady, the boys see Bolton men cutting down north men alongside the Frey's" Maester Dixon replied.

Ser. Jeremy interrupted "House O'Reilly is in trouble my Lady, our Lord and heir are dead, there has still been no news of Miranda since she went to Kings Landing with Ned Stark. Roose Bolton is now ruling the North and Ironmen are still raiding across the Stoney Shore. We only have fifty men in our army, and we need to send men to protect Carramore against the raiders". Carramore is a small fishing village, just a couple leagues away from Westport they are under protection of Westport and have served Westport for centuries, Jonelle knew Ragheallach would never leave Carramore to be plundered by the Ironmen, at this moment Jonelle realised she was head of the house from now on, George is too young to be Lord of Westport he is only seven years of age. "Send thirty men to Carramore, begin training all the boys in Westport to fight, and gather up the old men to defend the walls, I'm going to need one of our boats prepared and two of our best men to accompany me to Kings Landing" she said. Maester Dixon pleaded with Jonelle "you cannot go Lady Jonelle, the children need you, and Westport need you". "I've lost too much Maester, Miranda needs me more. Ser. Jeremy you will hold Westport, Maester Dixon you will look after George and Arabella. I'll leave on the morrow at dawn, I'll head to Cuaneen by ship to Lannisport and take the river road where my brother remains Lord, he will help me get Miranda back home" she turned her back and walked toward the door, before she opened the door she turned her neck and looked at both Maester Dixon and Ser. Jeremy and said "Winter is coming".


	2. Arabelle II

Arabelle

An arrow fetched with green and yellow feathers shot through the branches of the godwood, "Walder Frey" _thump_. "King Joffrey" _thump._ "Roose Bolton" _thump_. Three apples lay on the ground of the godswood pierced by the arrows. The young girl with long wavy auburn hair, and freckles that drew upon her nose and cheeks collected the arrows and placed them in her quiver that tied onto the back of her forest green dress, the dress was embodied with gold stitching in the style of flowers, it looked like something made from Highgarden, the girl slung her bow over her back, and walked out of the godswood and into the courtyard, young men whose faces seemed unfamiliar were fighting in the training pen. The tall guy was swinging his sword in every direction known to man whilst the younger looking one was much more relaxed and tactical with his strokes, he wore a helmet the shape of a stallion, just like the one on her family sigil. The sound of bells rang through the courtyard and everyone halted, poxy Tim who were given the name by the scars on his face when he was an infant shouted from the watch tower "Bolton men". It has been ten days since her mother had left Westport, and ten days since thirty men left to defend Carramore, leaving them with a garrison of twenty men. Storming out the keep came Ser. Jeremy, followed by Alec who had been glorified to captain of the guard after Donnel never returned form the Twins, Alec was a fine replacement but had an angry temperament, which clouded his decision making. Maester Dixon descended down the steps of the rookery on the east side of the keep. "Do not open those gates" screamed Ser. Jeremy.

If there is any chance of putting an arrow through a Bolton, Arabelle was taking it, she ran towards the ladder behind the bakery and climbed onto the walls and pulled out her bow from her back, across the field flags barring the flayed man came riding toward Westport, she counted a hundred men. Once they got to the gates she could see that it was not Lord Bolton but his bastard born son. "I do hope you are not intending on me to ask you to open the gate" he said towards Ser. Jeremy. Alec spat on the floor "no traitor bastard is coming through this gate". "Oh. That's a shame after all the effort we went to, to bring you a gift". Ramsay waved his hand and an apple cart came forward, "He's a little burnt" he laughed "but at least his greatsword is still in good condition, valyrian steel I guess". Arabelle's eyes filled with tears, the last time she saw her father he kissed her on the head and said "I'll be back soon my darling and I will bring back the finest singer at the feast just for you". She stood up, grabbed an arrow pulled her bow and aimed right for Ramsay's head. "No" shouted the boy as he wrestled Arabelle to the ground. The arrow flew down and landed next to Ramsay's foot. On top of her was the young boy with the stallion helmet she saw earlier in the training ground "get off of me" she squirmed. "The Bolton's will burn this place down to the ground if you were to kill Ramsay, you stupid girl". Arabelle forced him off her "let them try" she said gritting her teeth. "Ah, I like her" laughed Ramsay "come down here, and let me address myself properly". She threw her bow to the floor and slid down the ladder, walking across the courtyard to the gate the town folk starred at her warily. "Now, now young girl what's your name" asked Ramsay. "I'm Arabelle O'Reilly, daughter to Ragheallach O'Reilly". "beautiful girl, I'm going to make this very clear to you, let me in these gates, or I will piss on your father, give the sword to my man Reek here and murder every single person in Westport". The look of defeat was clear on her face "Ser. Jeremy, open the gates". "But my lady, your mother". "I do not care what my mother said she is not here and I am the oldest child of my father in Westport. Open the gates".

The gates opened and Ramsay and all a hundred of his men passed through "perhaps we should go somewhere more private my lady" said Ramsay. "Then follow me to the hall" following her was Ser. Jeremy, Alec, Maester Dixon, Ramsay and twenty of his guard, and five of her own guard, they stepped into the main hall and before she could speak Ramsay grinned, "Your father is outside, and you're in front of me, where is the rest of your family". "My mother is travelling to Kings Landing to retrieve my sister, and William died at the Twins" she said bitterly. "I think you're missing someone out" he said as he jerked his head to the family portrait hanging from the stone walls of the hall. "Keep George out of this he is just a young boy". "Oh, but I want to meet the little lord. He is going to be the Lord of Westport. Is he not" he said with a serious tone in his voice, his playful smile dropped as he twisted his mouth. Arabelle looked towards one of her own guards "bring George". Moments later Septa Mary walked in with George by her side. Ramsay ducked down to the little boys height muffed his hair and said "this ones got the look of the north on him", it was true George had thick black hair and a strong face. Ramsay continued "Now everyone's here let's talk as to why I'm really here. My father sent a raven to each house of the north, small or big, declaring they swear fealty towards the new Warden of the North, yet your family did not respond. I then travel all the way here with a gift and get treated like a common stable boy", "you Bolton's are traitors" spat Alec. "somebody shut him up" a bolt shot through Alec's neck, he gargled and dropped to floor, the shrieks of Septa Mary and the cries from George filled the room, " you bastard" shouted Ser. Jeremy. Arabelle's face was motionless to her surroundings "silence" said Ramsay in a raised tone "anyone else speaks and they end up like him. The terms were simple I come here you swear fealty I give your father back to you as a gift. But I can't ignore this treatment. Kyle Condon come forward" a tall man with dirty blond hair, a crooked nose and fuzz over his face steps up next to Ramsay "this man is going to remain here at Westport with sixty of my men, and replace that piece of shit as captain of the guard" as he looked down at Alec's lifeless body. "You can't do that, we won't allow it" said Ser. Jeremy "I thought you would say that, as reassurance that my men will be treated highly and that House O'Reilly serve the Warden of the North, I'm taking the boy until he becomes of on age where he will return to Westport and become a truly faithful little lord". George reached for Arabelle's hand as she did for his but Ramsay's men took him and carried him out the hall. She turned to Ramsay and pleaded "Please, don't take him, take me, he is just a boy". "Tempting. But no I have made my decision there will be no more talk" he turned toward the door and in moments rode out of the main gate only taking a small portion of his guard with him.


End file.
